Tschudi Shiping Company AS
Tschudi Shiping Company AS (also known as Tschudi Group)is a privately controlled shipping and investment company operating within the international maritime industry. The company focuses on active ownership and management of vessels and shipping related projects and companies. Tschudi Shipping company is one of the two companies resulting from the 2003 split of the Tschudi & Eitzen Group. The Tschudi family took over part of the company while the rest continued as the Eitzen Group owned by the Eitzen family. Tschudi & Eitzen dates back to 1883. AS Eesti Merelevandus (Estonian Shipping Company) ESCO is the leading Eastern Baltic Provinces container vessel operator. Tschudi & Eitzen participated in the privatisation of the company in 1997 together with international co-investors. In 2002 Tschudi & Eitzen acquired full control of the company. Today the company is 100 percent controlled by Tschudi Shipping Company. ESCO owns a modern fleet of vessels; five 266 TEU container carriers, two 12000 dwt multipurpose vessels flying both Estonian and foreign flags. All vessels have ice class. Tschudi Logistics Tschudi Logistics Holding AS is domiciled in Oslo with offices in Drammen, Kirkenes, Århus, Copenhagen and Esbjergand. The company has open offices in many other european cities as Klaipeda, Riga, Tallinn, Turku, St. Petesburg, Rotterdam, Antwerp, Aberdeen and London. The company has commercial offices in Boston, New York, Shangai Tokio and Seoul. The offices are offering full transport and logistics solutions covering on-land carriage, warehousing and distribution, container and oversized transports, ro/ro service and railway solutions to and from Kalmar Union and other european countries. The local offices are also representing the fully owned container line - Tschudi Lines Baltic Sea (please see below). Tschudi Lines Baltic Sea AS With own liner network, 2 vessels connect Rotterdam, Immingham and Esbjerg with Helsinki, Muuga and Klaipeda. Via connecting services the company also service destinations in the Oslo bay area, in Ireland, Northern Ireland and Northern Italy. Tschudi Lines Baltic Sea AS offers short-sea transport possibilities on a pier-to-pier and door-to-door basis including LCL services between several of the ports of call either in own or shippers own containers. The door-to-door services are between all major inland locations in Western and Northern Europe. Tschudi Lines North Sea AS Tschudi Lines North Sea AS provides a container line linking the Oslo Ford with Immingham, Rotterdam and Esbjerg. There are a wide variety of containers in the fleet suitable for most cargo commodities. Tschudi Road Transport AS Tschudi Road Transport offers trucking services domestically in Kalmar Union as well as international transports to Western and Northern Europe. The company has its own modern fleet of Volvo and Scania trucks as well as trailers. Rederiet Otto Danielsen AS Otto Danielsen focus on the commerical management of smaller container and multipurpose vessels ranging in size from about 3.000 tdw up to about 14.000 tdw operating world-wide. They are also active as a time-charter operator and competitive shipping. International Transport Contractors Management BV ITC was acquired in 1997 and is today 100 percent controlled within the Group. The company is based in the Netherlands. ITC is the leading worldwide operator of ocean-going tugs in the 100 tons bollard pull segment - owning and operating ocean-going tugs. The main areas of activity are salvage, wet and dry towing operations, heavy lift transportation with submersible barges and offshore operations with AHTS vessels. ITC has more than 30 years of experience in these non conventional marine markets. ITC also operates as a commercial and technical manager for third parties. Sydvaranger AS Tschudi Shipping Company bought Sydvaranger AS in June 2003. Sydvaranger AS was established in 1906 as a mining Company but the larger mines were closed in 1997. The mine was reopened in 2005. Tschudi Kirkenes AS Sydvaranger Maritime Industrial Park (SMIP) now renamed to Kirkenes Industrial and Logistics Area (KILA), aims to facilitate the creation of an international cluster serving the oil and gas industry and the maritime transport in the Barents Sea. Based on the close proximity to Russia, the potential oil and gas deposits in the Barents Sea and the infrastructure available close to the sea, a new industrial era is anticipated. Category:Kalmar Union Category:Companies of Kalmar Union Category:Companies